Population One, Act 7: An Apparent Mystery
by zoroark09
Summary: A story that takes an unexpected twist from the normal Pokemon games. Originally based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games,the beginning of the story starts off with the main character Erik living as a human. Critiques are requested.


**Project 1: An apparent mystery**

By ~zoroark09

Immediately following the intense collision of rock, all that was left was a thick blanket of twilight and smoke.  
>Jeff was impatient to see if we had rendered the Snorlax senseless.<br>"Feraligatr, return!" Jeff called out to the Pokémon as he aimed his Poke ball toward Feraligatr. A piercing red light emitted from the projectile and traced its way to Feraligatr. It demonstrated its power before it dissipated.  
>I knew what to do.<br>I tossed the Master ball back to Nova, who simply handed it back to me gently, as if this incident had never occurred.  
>"W-what"? I was confused. This was HER Entei.<br>"Erik, please accept Entei." She had seized Blaziken from the smoke, which was disappearing fast.

Jeff acknowledged that we were engaged in a deep conversation; he switched Pokémon as he yelled across the field while throwing another Poke ball.  
>"Salamence, gust now!"<p>

"N-Nova. But..."  
>"Speak none of it. Entei showed me that it would like to be your partner. With your exploring-driven spirit, Entei hopes it will come across Suicune and Raikou on your journeys."<br>I felt the intense wind blow against me. I saw Nova's hair dance wildly.  
>"Don't worry." She continued to assure me. "Jeff and I will make sure-"<p>

"E-Excuse me, sir?" I frantically looked around for the source of the voice when I saw my briefcase somehow levitating in my face.  
>He questioned me. "Is this yours?" I restrained my amazement; after all, the carrier was a young, lithe boy with nothing but fashionable clothes worn.<br>Instead, I simply toppled his question as I accepted it. "Man. I must have been caught up in all of that action to notice I didn't have this. Where did you find it?"

The smoke had finally cleared from all directions, leaving only an amazing view for Jeff and Nova to behold.  
>"Well." The village boy started. "There was an incredibly timid Munchlax, and it ran when I tried to chase it. And it dropped it."<p>

He paused, the boy. "Did you kill that Snorlax over there?"  
>I was confused yet again; am I in trouble?<br>"Erik." Nova beckoned me to look in the direction her eyes were fixed on. Snorlax was gone, without a trace.

Soon after seeing this, the boy ran off, getting somewhat caught in the sand as he escaped.

"Hey!" called another mysterious voice from the distance. "Where'd the Snorlax go, eh?" Jeff knew the voice, as did Nova. "I'm smart, I can explain" He said again, obviously bragging.  
>"Richter!" Jeff seemed happy as he neared Nova and I, attempting to familiarize us with Richter's expertise.<br>"There's no time!" He immediately reacted differently to Jeff's words.  
>Richter, his name was. He was wearing no more than a simple cloth, giving the assumption that he was a slum, a forgotten citizen of Sinnoh, but I didn't know for sure.<p>

"Go to the pinnacle of Mt. Coronet!" He then grabbed the collar of my shirt and yelled at me, somewhat spitting in my face. I quickly shook him off with no effort at all; he was also lacking upper-body strength. This exhausted him of stamina, and he began to breathe heavily.  
>Jeff and Nova were quite a distance from him.<br>"...I know you're the one who can save this place, so just go. Go to Mt. Coronet before time's up."  
>And, upon saying that brief but ominous statement, he fled into the thick vegetation that was a secluded forest area, it seemed.<br>"Erik, you okay?" Jeff unintentionally made me recall the moment when Richter grabbed me violently. I didn't mention it, though.

"Is he crazy?" Nova explained but for a short time.  
>"He's been mentally ill these past years, and his lack of activity has been making his condition worse." She paused.<br>Jeff took over. "Trust us; we know he's serious".  
>I believed them without question, and relinquished the information, or plea, Richter gave me, and upon mentioning Mt. Coronet, I gazed up at the magnificent mountain with a continued streak of awe.<p>

The shade of intense twilight quickly intensified, revealing an even clearer sight at the tip of the mountain. This gave Jeff and I an assumption-  
>That something horribly wrong was taking place up there.<p> 


End file.
